Cerpen Bleach
by shinigamisipit
Summary: "Kau pasti berpikir.. kenapa aku masih hidup.." / "Kalau anda mati.. siapa yang harus kutuju agar jadi lebih kuat?" / "Ehm.. taichou.. saya...". Canon chap 181, ByaRen. RnR? Dont Like Dont Read. Gak pinter buat summary, judul gak nyambung.. CHAPTER 1


**~CERPEN BLEACH~**

© Chipdha-Nuazy 69

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo dongs.. X)

**Warning:** GAJE, typo(s), bahasa es campur, OOC dlsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN LANJUTKAN MEMBACA**

**SAYANGILAH MATA ANDA! :D**

**(?)**

.

.

.

_Chapter 181 (And the Rain Left Off)_

Cuaca hari itu sangat bersahabat, burung – burung berkicau riang melengkapi suasana hati yang sedang gembira. Di suatu bangunan berlantai tiga yang terletak di barak divisi empat Gotei 13 terlihat dua orang pria yang sedang bercakap – cakap.

"Kau pasti berpikir.. kenapa aku masih hidup.." kata pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur dan tubuhnya berbalut perban, dialah sang Rokubantai Taichou, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Kalau anda mati.. siapa yang harus kutuju agar jadi lebih kuat?" pria kedua menanggapi perkataan Byakuya, "Ehm.. taichou.. saya..."

"Kenapa Renji? Jika ada masalah katakan saja padaku, tak usah sungkan.." ujar Byakuya, kedua manik abu – abunya menatap Renji dengan pandangan lembut ditambah sebuah senyuman kecil dari bibirnya.

"Err.. sebenarnya.. saya.." si pria yang di panggil Renji menjadi salah tingkah karna perkataan Byakuya.

Renji berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Byakuya, "Sudah lama sekali saya ingin mengatakannya pada taichou.. tapi belum ada waktu yang tepat.. saya rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.."

Byakuya melebarkan senyumannya. Tangan kirinya yang berbalut perban menggapai tangan Renji yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Ada apa Renji? Jangan membuatku penasaran.."

Pipi Renji bersemu merah, menyaingi warna rambutnya. Dia lalu memindahkan tangan Byakuya ke dada bidangnya. "Aishi—"

"RENNNJJIIIIIIIII !"

Sesosok 'makhluk' berambut orange masuk ke kamar itu melalui jendela di sebelah tempat tidur Byakuya. Renji cepat – cepat melepas pegangan tangan Byakuya.

"BERISIK! Mau apa kau? Barusan aku hampir mengatakan hal yang bagus!"

Tanda siku empat muncul di dahi Renji, sedangkan Byakuya no coment, wajahnya pun berubah menjadi dingin. Seperti biasa..

"Rukia.. kau tau dia kemana?" tanya si rambut orange yang notabene adalah Ichigo Kurangsakti ehh.. Kurosaki.

"Apa? Rukia kenapa?" Renji balik bertanya.

"Enggak.. yasudah kalo kamu nggak tau! Maaf Renji, Byakuya aku pergi.. ups tapi kok di sini dingin banget ya?"

.

.

.

"CUT! CUT! KUROSAKI KAU MENGGANGGU SAJA!"

Sebuah suara mahadasyat menggelegar di ruangan itu, "JANGAN KABUR KUROSAKIII"

Dari sudut lain ruangan tampaklah Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa dan beberapa shinagami lainnnya. Mereka menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan horror.

"Ehe.. kalian apa kabar? Kok kalian ada disini? Kapan datengnya?" tanya Ichigo dengan watados *wajahtanpadosa*

"KUROSAKI! Seharusnya aku yang tanya! Kenapa kau disini!" kata Hitsugaya sambil ngacungin Hyourinmaru ke Ichigo.

"_Slow boy_.. Lha aku cuma mau nyari Rukia aja! Emang ada apa sih?"

"KITA LAGI SYUTING TAUK! Gara – gara kamu adegan ini harus di ulang yang ke 999 kalinya!"

"Cih.. merepotkan! Saya mengundurkan diri, harga diri saya sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki bisa hancur cuma gara – gara pembuatan film ini yang gak selesai – selesai!" kata Byakuya sinis, dia lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"TUH KAN! Gara – gara kamu Kuchiki-taichou jadi marah! Kami sudah capek – capek ngrayunya buat main film ini!" ujar Rangiku dengan sedikit kecewa, biasalah.. dia kehilangan 'obyek' untuk bahan majalah shinigaminya.

"Kau harus menggantikan peran Kuchiki-taichou! Film ini harus tetap berlanjut! Kalau kau kabur berarti kau tidak sayang nyawamu!" ancam Ikkaku dengan zanpakutou yang siap menyerang.

"Ehh.. kok jadi aku to?" seluruh 'kru' pembuatan film itu memang Ichigo dengan tatapan _jadi-pemain-pengganti-atau-mati_, "Ehe.. yaudah.. peace! Aku yang gantiin peran Byakuya!"

"Baiklah.. Yumichika tolong makeup Kurosaki, kita bikin skenario baru! Adegan pertama Kurosaki akan berciuman dengan Abarai!" kata Hitsugaya.

.

.

**[END]**

.

.

Gimana? **GAJE** banget kan? XD

Cerita ini ane ngambil setting di chapter 181 dengan perubahan di sana sini.. XD

Awalnya mau buat yaoi ByaRen, tapi karna ada _sesuatu_, jadinya gini deh.. X)

Oiia.. ini masih chapter 1, kalo ada ide lagi mau buat chapter 2 dst. Tokohnya bisa sama, bisa juga beda.. tapi **KEGANJEANNYA** tetep.. XD

Untuk judul mungkin gak nyambung sama isinya, maklumlah ane udah bertapa kesana kemari *nyanyi* tapi blm juga dapet wangsit judul yang pas.. :P

.

**Yoo.. berminat review nggak neh? *ngacungin zanpakutou***


End file.
